Albuquerque---Davis Style
by Purple Espeon
Summary: I just thought Albuquerque was sooo the PERFECT song for Davis! So I changed a few things! Its soooo funny! You gotta read it!!! If you've never heard of Albuquerque it dont matter!!! you'll still love it!!!


****

DC here! OK I don't own Davis (DARN!!!) or Weird Al's song Albequerque (*^&%%!!) OK any way I think this is SOOOOOOO funny even though I only changed a few things but I think the song albequerque is one of the best songs EVER! Anyways, please reads and review!

Albuquerque

Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop

You know the place

well anyway, back then life was going swell and everything was just peachy

Except, of course, for the undeniable fact that every single morning

My mother would make me a big bowl of sauerkraut for breakfast

Awww - Big bowl of sauerkraut!!!!

Every single mornin!!!!!

It was driving me crazy!!!!

I said to my mom

I said "Hey, mom, what's with all the sauerkraut?"

And my dear, sweet mother

She just looked at my like a cow looks at an oncoming train

And she leaned right down next to me

And she said "IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then she tied me to the wall and stuck a funnel in my mouth

And force fed me nothing but sauerkraut until I was twelve and a half years old

That's when I swore that someday

Someday I would get outta that basement and travel to a magical, far away place

Where the sun is always shining and the air smells like warm root beer

And the towels are oh so fluffy

Where the shriners and the lepers play their ukuleles all day long

And anyone on the street will glady shave your back for a nickel

Wacka wacka doodoo yeah!!!

Well, let me tell you, people, it wasn't long at all before my dream came true

Because the very next day, a local radio station had this contest

To see who could correctly guess the number of molecules in Leonard Nimoy's butt

I was off by three, but I still won the grand prize

That's right, a first class one-way ticket to

__

Albuquerque

Albuquerque

Oh yeah

You know, I'd never been on a real airplane before

And I gotta tell ya, it was really great

Except that I had to sit between two large Albanian women with excruciatingly severe body odor

And the little kid in back of me kept throwin' up the whole time

The flight attendants ran out of Dr. Pepper and salted peanuts

And the in-flight movie was Bio-Dome with Pauly Shore

And, oh yeah, three of the airplane engines burned out

And we went into a tailspin and crashed into a hillside

And the plane exploded in a giant fireball and everybody died

Except for me

You know why?

__

'Cause I had my tray table up

And my seat back in the full upright position

Had my tray table up

And my seat back in the full upright position

Had my tray table up

And my seat back in the full upright position

Ah ha ha ha

Ah ha ha

Ahhhh

So I crawled from the twisted, burnin' wreckage

I crawled on my hands and knees for three full days

Draggin' along my big leather suitcase and my garment bag

And my tenor saxophone and my twelve-pound bowling ball

And my lucky, lucky autographed glow-in-the-dark snorkel

But finally I arived at the world famous Albuquerque Holiday Inn

Where the towels are oh so fluffy

And you can eat your soup right out of the ashtrays if you wanna

It's OK, they're clean!!

Well, I checked into my room and I turned down the A/C

And I turned on the SpectraVision

And I'm just about to eat that little chocolate mint on my pillow

That I love so very, very much when suddenly, there's a knock on the door

Well now, who could that be?

I say "Who is it?"

No answer

"Whoooo is it?"

There's no answer

"WHO IS IT!?!?!?!?!?"

They're not sayin' anything

So, finally I go over and I open the door and just as I suspected

It's some big fat hermaphrodite with a Flock-Of-Seagulls haircut and only one nostril

Oh man, I hate it when I'm right

So anyway, he bursts into my room and he grabs my lucky snorkel

And I'm like "Hey, you can't have that"

"That snorkel's been just like a snorkel to me"

And he's like "Tough"

And I'm like "Give it"

And he's like "Make me"

And I'm like "'Kay"

So I grabbed his leg and he grabbed my esophagus

And I bit off his ear and he chewed off my eyebrows

And I took out his appendix and he gave me a colonic irrigation

Yes indeed, you better believe it

And somehow in the middle of it all, the phone got knocked off the hook

And twenty seconds later, I heard a farmiliar voice

And you know what it said?

I'll tell you what it said

It said

__

"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again"

"If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator"

"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again"

"If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator"

In Albuquerque

Albuquerque

Well, to cut a long story short, he got away with my snorkel

But I made a a solemn vow right then and there that I would not rest

I would not sleep for an instant until the one-nostrilled man was brought to justice!!!

But first, I decided to buy some donuts

So went over to the donut shop

And I walked on up to the guy behind the counter

And he says "Yeah, what do ya want??!"

I said "You got any glazed donuts?"

He said "No, we're outta glazed donuts!!!!"

I said "Well, you got any jelly donuts?"

He said "No, we're outta jelly donuts!!!"

I said "You got any Bavarian cream-filled donuts?"

He said "No, we're outta Bavarian cream-filled donuts!!!!"

I said "You got any cinnamon rolls?"

He said "No, we're outta cinnamon rolls!!"

I said "You got any apple fritters?"

He said "No, we're outta apple fritters!!"

I said "You got any bear claws?"

He said "Wait a minute, I'll go check.."

"No, we're outta bear claws!!!"

I said "Well, in that case - in that case, what do you have?"

He says "All I got right now is this box of one dozen starving, crazed weasels"

I said "OK, I'll take that"

So he hands me the box and I open up the lid and the weasels jump out

And they immediately latch onto my face and start bitin' me all over

(rabid gnawing sounds)

Oh man, they were just going nuts

They were tearin' me apart!!

You know, I think it was just about that time that a little ditty started goin' through my head

I believe it went a little something like this . . .

Doh!!!

Get 'em off me!!!

Get 'em off me!!!

Oh!!!

No, get 'em off, get 'em off!!!

Oh, oh God, oh God!!!!

Oh, get 'em off me!!!!

Oh, oh God!!!

Ahhhh!!!!! (more screaming)

I ran out into the street with these flesh-eating weasels all over my face

Wavin' my arms all around and just runnin', runnin', runnin'

Like a constipated weiner dog

And as luck would have it, that's exactly when I ran into the girl of my dreams

Her name was Kari

She was a dance enthusiast with a slight overbite and hair the color of cat crap

I'll never forget the first thing she said to me.

She said "Hey, you've got weasels on your face"

That's when I knew it was true love

We were inseperable after that

Aw, we ate together, we bathed together

We even shared the same piece of mint-flavored dental floss

The world was our burrito

So we got married and we bought us a house

And had two beautiful children - Nathaniel and Superfly

Oh, we were so very very very happy, aw yeah

But then one fateful night, Kari said to me

She said "Sweetie pumpkin? Do you wanna join the Columbia Record Club?"

I said "Woah, hold on now, baby"

"I'm just not ready for that kinda commitment"

So we broke up and I never saw her again

But that's just the way things go

__

In Albuquerque

Albuquerque

Anyway, things really started lookin' upi for me

Because about a week later, I finally achieved my lifelong dream

That's right, I got me a part-time job at The Sizzler

I even made employee of the month after I put that grease fire out with my face

Aw yeah, everybody was pretty jealous of me after that

I was gettin' a lot of attitude

OK, like one time, I was out in the parking lot

Tryin' to remove my excess earwax with a golf pencil

When I see this guy Cody tryin' to carry a big ol' sofa up the stairs all by himself

So I, I say to him, I say "Hey, you want me to help you with that?"

And Cody, he just rolls his eyes and goes

"No, I want you to cut off my arms and legs with a chainsaw"

So I did

And then he gets all indignant on me

He's like "Hey man, I was just being sarcastic"

Well, that's just great

How was I supposed to know that?

I'm not a mind reader for cryin' out loud

Besides, now he's got a really cute nickname - Torso-Boy

So what's he complaining about?

Say, that reminds me of another amusing anecdote

This guy TK comes up to me on the street and says he hasn't had a bit in three days

Well, I knew what he meant

But just to be funny, I took a big bite out of his jugular vein

And he's yellin' and screamin' and bleeding all over

And I'm like "Hey, come on, don'tcha get it?"

But he just keeps rolling around on the sidewalk, bleeding, and screaming

(screaming sounds)

You know, just completely missing the irony of the whole situation

Man, some people just can't take a joke, you know?

Anyway, um, um, where was I?

Kinda lost my train of thought

Uh, well, uh, OK

Anyway I, I know it's kinda been a roundabout way of saying it

But I guess the whole point I'm tryin' to make here is

I.sauerkraut!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all I'm really tryin' to say

And, by the way, if one day you happen to wake up

And find yourself in an existential quandry

Full of loathing and self-doubt

And wracked with the pain and isolation of your pitiful meaningless existence

At least you can take a small bit of comfort in knowing that

Somewhere out there in this crazy mixed-up universe of ours

There's still a little place called

Albuquerque

Albuquerque

Albuquerque, Albuquerque

Albuquerque, Albuquerque

Albuquerque, Albuquerque

Albuquerque, Albuquerque

I said "A" (A)

"L" (L)

"B" (B)

"U" (U)

"querque" (querque)

Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque

Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque

Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque

Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque

Albuquerque

(belch)

****

DC: HAHAHAH! I think that was hillarios!!! byzers! Please review! And nooooo flames! I'll just ignore them!


End file.
